Coffee
by DeeValerya
Summary: Kehidupan adalah sebuah Kopi dan Cangkir adalah alat yang mewadahi hidup, Begitulah Ino memaknai hidup. Dan Sakura yang terjatuh karena percintaannya dengan Gaara, bagaimana ia dapat bangkit? Crackpairs, R & R, Don't like Don't read.


**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

* * *

><p><strong>COFFEE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sukses itu …"

"Sukses itu ketika kau mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kau mau dan impikan!"

Seru seorang gadis 19 tahun-an memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana kata-kata seorang pemuda yang tak lebih tua dan pula tak lebih muda darinya itu ia potong, Pemuda itu mendengus kesal akan ulah se-enak-nya sang gadis.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto, nama pemuda itu berdecak kesal, terlihat dengan tangannya yang berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" jawabnya santai, berjalan menuju ruangan lain, Dapur! Senyum tipis terukir pada wajah ayu gadis itu, dapat Ino lihat dari balik _counter_ dapur bagaimana ekspresi sang pemuda Uzumaki di ruang santai _Apartment_nya.

Hari ini tugas nya untuk menggantikan Sakura "mengurus" Naruto cs, sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura mengambil cuti kerjanya, meminta Ino yang sedang liburan untuk menggantikan tugasnya sementara waktu.

"Aku bisa gila jika kau menjadi Manager tetap kami! Kau terlalu bawel!"

"Heiii! Apa Sakura-chan tidak bawel?!" elak Ino tidak terima pada pernyataan sang pemuda, Naruto sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sekarang.

"Sakura-chan tidak sebawel kau! Tanyakan saja pada mereka!"

Jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk pada Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu masih berantakan karena jam tidurnya yang kurang dari 5 jam itu, sepertinya nyawa pemuda itu belum terkumpul semua terbukti dengan bagaimana ia hanya terpaku dan menatap Ino juga Naruto secara bergantian.

"Heiiiii Shikamaru! " Seru Ino dan Naruto bergantian.

"Apapun yang sedang kalian bicarakan … Aku sangat mengantuk! Demi Tuhan jangan mengangguku Duo bawel!"

Shikamaru menguap, kemudian dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Ia "Menyeret" langkahnya menuju Kamar lagi.

"Hei, pemalas!" dengus Naruto kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you**_

_**I guess you really are my medicine**_

_**I guess the story is already over**_

_**I am, I am crying**_

Ia memeluk bantalnya erat-erat, Duri masih tetap saja menancap di hatinya, Ia hanya mampu berteriak di dalam kamarnya, Sendiri.

Ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, Sungguh ia hanya ingin sebuah Obat yang dapat menyembuhkan sakitnya.

Ia menelan 1, 2 bahkan 3 pil tanpa air.

Ia sudah gila, atau setidaknya mulai menjadi gila.

Sakura, Memang sudah benar-benar gila kali ini.

**Coffee**

Kini hanya Naruto dan Ino di ruangan Apartment itu . . . Keempat member lainnya sedang beristirahat, jadwal mereka benar-benar padat akhir-akhir ini Promo album, acara off air, fansign, hah~ jadwal yang menggila benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga mereka, jadi wajar saja apabila mereka menghabiskan waktu _free_ mereka dengan tidur, Hanya Naruto yang bertahan dengan hanya tidur 3 jam saja.

"Kau tidak beristirahat? Jangan sampai kondisi badanmu _drop_! Sakura-chan akan membunuhku nanti jika Grup Band kesayangannya jatuh sakit!"

Ino mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda itu, menyerahkan segelas kopi pada genggaman pemuda yang menatap gadis itu intens.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Uzumaki Naruto!" Perintahnya. "Jadi! Apa yang kau fikirkan tadi saat aku datang! Sukses?"

"Entahlah! Semakin aku bertambah umur rasanya terlalu banyak yang ku keluhkan, Pekerjaan yang seolah mencekikku, masalah dengan Tou-san juga Kaa-san, Hubungan cinta! Ahh~ akhir-akhir ini aku terus saja mengeluh!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, Ino tersenyum.

"Mimpi ini benar menjadi kenyataan, namun aku dan teman-temanku itu mulai mengeluh dengan semua yang kami dapat, terkadang apa yang kami dapat rasanya masih kurang! Kami masih ingin mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari ini, Popularitas kami, ke-existensi-an kami diakui seperti para Senior."

"Eum, … makanan apa sudah siap?" Suara Kiba meng-interupsi pembicaraan Ino dan Naruto yang baru saja di mulai.

"Apa kalian semua sudah berkumpul? silahkan ke ruang makan! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian … dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian!"

Kiba mengangguk, kemudian berbalik untuk memanggil teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My mistake**_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**I can't even take care of my body**_

_**What do I do?**_

_**At this rate, this will kill me**_

_**Though I'm sick to death, I only think of you**_

**Plaak!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi sang gadis Haruno yang hanya tertunduk meski perih terasa di pipinya, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menangis, Air matanya seakan sudah benar-benar mengering.

"Maafkan aku, . . .!"

"Tampar aku sampai kau puas!"

"Maafkan aku! Seandai nya aku dapat memutar waktu, . . .aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya agar kau tidak tersakiti seperti ini! Katakan padaku aku harus berbuat apa? Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Obat-obat itu tak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkanmu! Bahkan kau tau sendiri itu!"

Pemuda itu menatap nanar Sakura, Gadis itu limbung, lututnya seakan lumer, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Cherry!"

"Semua salahku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar dari Naruto bahwa belakangan ini kalian sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik ya?"

"Apaa? Naruto?" Shino memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita banyak sekali mengeluh, bukan?" Celetuk Kiba yang tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Ino.

"Aku punya beberapa cangkir Kopi di sini! Silahkan kalian memilih cangkir kopi kalian!" Perintah Ino, Gadis Yamanaka itu meletakkan nampan berisi 6 cangkir kopi pada meja makan.

Mereka memilih cangkir kopi mereka masing-masing.

"Cangkir yang kalian pilih! Cangkir yang kalian pilih adalah cerminan diri kalian!"

Ke-lima pemuda itu terpaku, pandangan mereka memandang pada satu titik yang sama, dimana Ino berada.

Ino tersenyum lagi, sepertinya gadis ini hobby sekali untuk tersenyum.

"Yang tersisa hanya gelas plastic sederhana ini!" Ino mengambil gelas plastic itu, meminum kopi yang berada di dalamnya. "Semua cangkir yang mahal dan bagus telah kalian ambil! Aku yakin pada saat kalian akan mengambilnya, kalian melihat cangkir satu sama lain kemudian mulai membandingkannya , apa cangkir kalian yang paling bagus atau terbaik apa bukan!"

Ke-lima pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Sekarang fikirkan bahwa hidup kalian adalah kopi ini! Sedang pekerjaan kalian, posisi kalian juga uang dan popularitas adalah cangkir-cangkir ini! Cangkir ini hanya sebuah alat yang mewadahi hidup!" ujar Ino.

"Jenis cangkir yang kami miliki tidak menentukan apakah kualitas hidup berubah atau tidak! Kadang kami terlalu fokus memilih cangkir mana yang paling bagus! Sehingga gagal menikmati kopinya!"

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya pada pemuda Uzumaki yang seperti nya mulai mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Orang yang paling bahagia itu tidak memiliki segala yang terbaik di hidupnya, tapi menjadikan segala yang di milikinya menjadi terbaik!" Sasuke berujar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang Ino ingin sampaikan pada mereka.

"Sasuke-kun benar! Kau juga benar Naruto! Apa yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika di kejar! Yang tidak benar adalah ketika kita malah fokus pada mengejar apa yang kita belum miliki tapi mengabaikan yang sudah diberikan, hidup kita"

"Kita harus bersyukur 'kan teman-teman?!, sampai di titik ini … kita telah sukses! Kita harus menghargai yang kita dapatkan selama ini!" Timpal Kiba, yang di-amin-i oleh Sasuke.

"Semangat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura …

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat Gaara!" Sakura berteriak pada pemudanya.

Ia menatap pemuda itu tajam, dengan air mata yang mengalir di setiap jengkal wajahnya, tak ada isakkan, hanya air mata yang memberi tanda bahwa ia jatuh, sejatuhnya.

Ia sakit! Sakit yang melebihi apapun.

"Aku membencimu! Aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu, Aku sangat membencimu! Sangat! Setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih bisa menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku?! Kau telah benar-benar menghancurkanku!"

"Cherry, aku … aku!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Gaara tetap mendekati Sakura, Ia lantas duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Sakura menjauhkan posisi duduknya, membuat emosi Gaara naik, Pemuda Sabaku itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Ia telah menyakiti gadisnya lagi.

Kenyataan yang seakan menamparnya keras-keras ketika melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini.

Obat penenang bergeletakkan di mana-mana, Gaara menahan sesak yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Jangan Menangis~" ujarnya, "Maafkan aku! Aku yang salah!"

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat Gaara!"

Sakura kembali akan menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari pemuda itu, namun dengan sigap Gaara memeluknya.

Sakura memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda yang telah berubah semenjak menjalin hubungan dengannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak.

Sekuat apapun Sakura menahan isakkannya akhirnya ia pun terisak, masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara yang dirasa makin erat.

"Maafkan aku!"

Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Suu.

"Lepas!"

Umpatan meluncur dari bibir sang gadis, bahkan ia memukul dada sang pemuda.

Gaara tak bergeming dari posisinya saat ini, pukulan-pukulan sekeras apapun akan ia terima asalkan Sakura-nya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Forehead kau yakin baik-baik saja? Sudah siap untuk kembali? Gaara-kun bagaimana?"

Ino menjejali Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaannya, Sakura yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya kembali mengurungkan niat untuk menjawab sebelum Ino menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Masih mengkonsumsi obat penenang? Sudah ku bilang hentikan semua itu Jidat!"

Dengus Ino, dengan enteng Sakura terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi gadis Yamanaka dihadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pig! Aku dan Panda? Hmm~ Obatku telah kembali! Aku tak butuh obat penenang itu lagi!"

"Benarkahhhhhhhhhhhh? Ceritakan padaku! Bukankah kau membenci Gaara-kun, kau bilang? Bukankah … bukankah perlakuan Gaara-kun sudah melewati batas?"

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara merenggangkan pelukannya begitu merasakan bahwa pukulan Sakura melemah, hanya tersisa isakkan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Memegang kedua bahu gadisnya, namun ia hanya mendapati Sakura-nya tertunduk.

Memang sepertinya ia harus menjauh pergi dari kehidupan gadis ini, jika ia tetap bertahan maka ia akan terus menyakiti gadis itu meski ia tak menginginkan semua ini, meski ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku pergi?"

Tanyanya lembut, tak ingin membuat gadis lemah itu takut (lagi) padanya.

Takut?! Hampir saja pemuda polos itu melakukan hal "terlarang" padanya.

Ia mabuk, tak masuk di akal tapi ya! Dia mabuk.

Membuat Sakura marah, Takut, Kecewa dan pemberitaan demi pemberitaan di media yang gencar memberitakan hubungannya dengan gadis Heiress dari keluarga Hyuuga itu benar-benar menyiksa gadis ini.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sakura, Ia diam, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja Haruno Sakura!"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu! Selamanya!"

**COFFEE**

"Jangan Pergi!"

Baru saja Gaara akan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Sakura, gerakannya tertahan begitu kata-kata itu terucap.

"Katakan sekali lagi Cherry! Katakan bahwa kau memaafkanku! Katakan bahwa kau tak ingin aku pergi!"

"Apa kau tuli Sabaku No Gaara?! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi!" Isaknya.

"Cherry . . . !"

Dengan berani Sakura menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara, sudah tak ada jarak lagi di antara tubuh mereka.

Tak percaya! Itulah yang Gaara rasakan saat ini, Jantungnya bahkan berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat sekarang.

Ia membalasnya, ciuman lembut dan berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya dari Gaara, menyunggingkan senyumnya "Apa kurang Jelas?!"

"Aku mengerti, Cherry!" ujar Gaara, mengacak gemas rambut gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi . . . apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi baru saja? Tidak akan!"

**FLASHBACK End**

"Apa? Forehead? Kau apa? K-k-kkau menciumnya dulu? Yah! Gadis nakal!" Ledek Ino tak percaya dengan pengakuan sahabatnya, gadis cantik itu kemudian menyeruput _Milkshake_nya.

"Heiii! Dia kekasih ku! Lagipula itu hanya ciuman! Bukan hal yang hampir saja ia lakukan padaku Nona Yamanaka!" dengus Sakura memandang sahabatnya sambil terkikik geli karena mendapati ekspresi Ino yang sangat sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Lalu mengapa kau memaafkan Gaara-kun?"

"Karena aku tak bisa melepasnya! Lagi pula ada seorang gadis yang pernah berkata padaku bahwa Orang yang paling bahagia itu tidak memiliki segala yang terbaik di hidupnya, tapi menjadikan segala yang di milikinya menjadi terbaik, Bagiku Gaara adalah yang terbaik, Ino! Aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi! Aku akan belajar dewasa bersamanya! Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mabuk lagi!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai kembali ceria.

"Besok aku kembali ke Tokyo! Jadi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja di sini! Jangan memakai obat-obatan itu lagi dan baik-baiklah dengan Gaara-kun! Jangan membuatku khawatir !"

"Yahh! Kenapa cepat sekali? Ayolahh undur sehari lagi, Yamanaka Ino!"

"Sudah lebih dari 2 minggu di sini! Liburanku akan segera habis Sakura-chan!"

"Haah~ Baiklah baik! Tapi datang ke Ichiraku café besok sore!"

"Mau mentraktir ku, hoh?"

"_As you wish_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pesan apa pun yang kau mau!"

"Bukankah Sakura-chan yang mengajakku ke sini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kau?" Dengus Ino pada Naruto yang menatap nya kesal.

"Huh~! Kau bawel sekali! Aku yang meminta Sakura-chan untukmenyuruhmu kemari!"

". . ."

"Eumm~! Kenapa diam?" Seru Naruto, pemuda itu melengos, Kesal akan ekspresi Ino yang terkesan acuh tak acuh terhadapnya.

"Kau lucu! Hahaha ~ Uzumaki Naruto aku lapar, wahhh Ramennya lezat!"

Gadis itu mencicipi makanan yang sudah ia pesan, . . . Naruto tersenyum entah mengapa gadis itu benar-benar mampu membuatnya tak karuan seperti ini.

"Terima Kasih!"

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menaruh sumpitnya dan memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Untuk?"

"Membangunkan semangat kami! Kurasa aku menyukaimu!"

". . ."

"Hmmm! Aishh benarkah?!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, Kesal akan ekspresi Ino.

Gadis ini benar-benar yahh!

"Mwahhahaaaha~"

"…"

Gelak tawa Ino nyatanya hanya membuat tingkat kekesalan Uzumaki Naruto naik ke tingkat paling tinggi. Ia frustasi, Baru pertama kali ia menjumpai gadis seperti ini.

Biasanya gadis-gadis akan dengan senang hati membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Naru-kun~ jangan menyukaiku atas dasar kekagumanmu padaku, aku tau itu hanyalah emosi sesaat! Jadi … jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, buktikan dulu keseriusanmu! Terserah bagaimanapun caramu!"

"Ino …"

"Eum . . .?"

"Ada yang menempel . . .!" Dengan cekatan tangan pemuda itu menyapu kuah ramen yang menghiasi bibir tipis Ino, sempat menahan nafasnya namun sang gadis Yamanaka akhirnya mampu menguasai emosinya.

"…"

"Sudah! Masalah tadi . . . lupakan saja! Kau benar aku hanya dikuasai oleh emosiku!"

Ia tersenyum, menyeruput tehnya.

"Eum, baiklah . . . ,! _So_?"

"Mari kita pulang! Aku akan mengantar mu ke Apartment Sakura-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Syuuut~**

Angin berhembus menerpa keduanya, "Pakai ini!"

Naruto mengalungkan syalnya pada leher Ino, sang gadis hanya tersenyum akan tindakan sang pemuda, "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Malam ini begitu dingin! Kau bisa masuk angin!"

"Jika begitu … pinjamkan tanganmu untuk menghangatkanku!"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto meraih tangan kanan Ino yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, menggenggamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jacket yang ia pakai.

"Hangat!" Celetuknya.

"Naruto~"

**COFFEE**

"Forehead, Gaara-kun baik-baik di sini! Aku tidak mau mendengar berita-berita buruk lagi tentang kalian, terutama kau Jidat! Jaga kesehatan dan dewasalah bersama! Jaga sahabatku baik2!"

"Sampai Jumpa Juni nanti!" ungkap Gaara.

"Aku tunggu!"

"Dan . . .!" bisik Sakura, menunjuk arah belakang Ino.

"Aku akan ikut ke Tokyo Juni nanti!"

Ino membalik tubuh rampingnya, Sosok Naruto telah menundukkan tubuhnya, nafasnya berderu.

Sakura dan Gaara saling memandang, "Cinta Lokasi, huh?" Kompak menggoda Ino.

"Hei!" Gadis itu tersipu, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada pemuda yang tengah terengah "Minum?" Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada sang pemuda, "Terima kasih, Aku akan menunggu pembuktianmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNI**

"Ini yang dinamakan _Shobu Matsuri_? _Mizumoto Koen_ benar-benar keren . . .!"

"Iya, Ayo goes sepedamu lebih dan lebih kencang Sakura, hah~ sayang sekali Gaara-kun tidak bisa ikut kemari!"

"Kau ingin aku di terror habis-habis an, huh?"

"Hahaha~ tapi dia dan Sabaku Sibling di hotel ingin kemari!"

"Itu pasti! Hei bagaimana kalau kita parkir di sini saja?"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membawa bekal mereka ke tempat duduk yang tersedia di tempat itu.

"_Bento_nya enak, Jadi … bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Hubungan? Eum . . . tak ada yang spesial jika itu yang kau inginkan!"

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura yang di sambut dengan dengusan sang gadis.

"Kami akan ke Taman Hiburan sore ini, kata Panda-kun aku boleh menaiki wahana apa saja, Kau tau … Kankuro Nii-sama telah menyewa Taman Hiburan untuk kami sore ini! Sabaku Sibling, K5, juga beberapa staff kami juga akan di sana! Kau harus ikut Ino-chan! Tidak boleh menolak!"

"Huhh! Mana bisa seperti itu? Kau memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri Forehead! Yaah baik! Baiklahhh!"

"Disini benar-benar indah! Banyak fotografer, bahkan pelukis, ya! Bagaimana aku tidak pernah tau ada festival _Hanashobu_ disini?"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan masalahmu sendiri yang seharusnya bukan masalah(?)"

"huh~ Iyaaaa~ Kyyaa~~ _Japanese Iris_ ini benar-benar Indah!" Seru Sakura! Mengindahkan pernyataan Ino tadi, sejenak melepaskan beban apa salahnya ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mendengus kesal, meraih kasar Botol air mineral yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya.

_**Glekk~ Glekk~ Glekk~**_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, Aku tidak tau kalau kau takut wahana seperti _Roller Coaster_, kalau begitu kita naik bianglala saja ya!"

Sakura memaksa Ino untuk menemani Naruto, aishh benar-benar! Menyebalkan sekali!, kadang-kadang sikap pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan namun terkadang juga begitu hatinya bergetar.

"Ayo!"

Hangat! Tangan Naruto menggem tangannya untuk memasuki Bianglala itu.

Ino hanya mampu terdiam, terbelalak kaget akan tindakan sang pemuda.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" ucap Naruto "Apa kau tahu?" Naruto menatapa jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangannya "sebentar lagi".

"1,…"

"…"

"2"

"…"

"3"

"…"

"4"

"…"

"5"

Ino terdiam, Matanya intens menatap dimana penglihatannya menangkap 7 buah warna di luar sana, tepat di atas air mancur itu.

"Tepat jam ini, air mancurnya sedang tinggi-tingginya, itu mengapa kita dapat melihat pelangi saat ini, Indah bukan?"

"Naruto, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana aku tau? Aku sering kesini saat ada project di Tokyo, anehnya kenapa kau malah tidak tau?"

"Yahh! Kau benar-benar _Mood Breaker_! Aku sibuk kuliah! Pemuda nakal!"

Senyum tipis terlukis pada wajah sang gadis, Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini bisa bersikap semanis ini.

"_Would you be my girlfriend_?"

"Naruto?"

"Ayolah, … apa semua bukti ini kurang? Apa aku perlu mempublikasikannya? "

"Heiiii! Jangan menempatkanku pada posisi sulit seperti ini!"

"Jawab!"

"Mana mungkin aku menolak!"

"_Sooo_?"

"Yaaa! Naruto yaa! Aku mau!"

.

.

.

.

**Berawal dari Kopi yang menuntunnya bertemu dengan takdirnya,Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto.**

_**Finally found their true love**_**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Well, Fict macam apakah ini? Xixixixxi, GaaSaku untuk San-san(Lmsn) yang request Gaasaku, selanjutnya NaruIno adalah bagi pecinta NaruIno :D, ohohoho beberapa moment kuambil dari komik yang aku baca dulu, tapi lupa apa . Kalau soal Kopi diambil dari artikel di salah satu online magazine khekhe~ jadi kalau aneh maafkan ya . . .<p>

Oh iya sekalian meluruskan, ada komen tentang mengapa fict-fictku banyak berbau 'dewasa', euhm gimana ya kayaknya fict yang Incomplete dan Uchiha aja deh, sesuai rate-nya jadi jika tidak berkenan silahkan membaca fict sesuai dengan rate-nya hehehe, untuk pairing ShikaHina atau ShikaSaku, aku lebih baik memasangkan mereka daripada harus memasangkan Naruro/Sasuke dengan Hinata atau Sakura, atau memasangkan Shika ma Tema, saya pecinta crackpairing garis keras :D, jadi jika tidak berkenan membaca silahkan membaca fict dengan pair favorit. Atau bisa request via pm jika menyukai fict karya saya *yang ini saya ke-PD-an* LOL.

Soal Incomplete yang Naruto sifatnya lari dari tanggung jawab atau ceritanya bertele-tele, sekali lagi saya membuatnya OOC dan tidak berdasarkan CANON, cerita bertele-tele hanya semata untuk jalan cerita, ingat ini hanya FANFIC saya bebas membuat cerita sesuai kreasi dan Imajinasi saya, bukan?

Saya sadar saya buka Author yang bagus atau dewasa, tapi saya akan terus memperbaiki tulisan dan sifat saya, Terimakasih atas Review positif dan Flame juga dukungannya,

Enjoy ^^

**#VALE**


End file.
